Assassin Meets Yuzka
by kuro403
Summary: "My job is easy you ask people for money if they dont give it to you, you kill them. I have a new job find assassin but what if i fall in love with this assassin can i do my job'. Sorry for the sucky summary i will probbly change it. hope you like it. Au Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Here a new story i ca,e up with tell me what u huys think!

Assassin Meets Yuzka

Chapter 1

Yusuke was walking in the alleyway thinking of the new job he has to do. Finding an assassin isn't easy you know!

"I need a new job! I fucking hate this. Fucking Mukuro killing Raizen's men when I'm not here and I get stuck with finding her top assassin this fucking sucks!"

Flash back

I got called to the old man's office.

"What is it old man?"

Raizen eyed Yusuke and he put his pen down and said

"I got a job for you." Yusuke sat down on the chair and nodded.

"I want this assassin dead he works under Mukuro."

What did she do now yusuke thought.

"Mukuro killed my top men and stole our guns and some money, I want you to kill her top assassin?!"

"Yea."

"Heres his files. Don't let him get away, kill him he does case us a lot of trouble. Now go."

"see ya."

Yusuke left.

End of flash back

Yusuke continued walking down the alley and then he spotted a boy around 13 or 15. Yusuke ran up to him, bent down and touched his shoulder.

" Hey are you ok?" The boy didn't move.

"What should I do?" Yusuke thought and then he decided to pick him up and take him home.

At yusuke house He reached the guest room and laid the boy down. Yusuke gasped at all the blood all over him. "Damn kid what happened to you? Yusuke walked out the guest room to get the first aid kit and walked back in to bandage his wounds. Yusuke took his shirt off and saw his wounds.

"There very deep like a knife went threw his stomach and side thought Yusuke. "At least the bleeding stopped. Yusuke put medicine on it and the boy flinched at the touch of it." "Sorry kid I don't want your wound to get infected.

" Yusuke cleaned him all up and frowned when he whipping the blood off his face. He looks familiar? Well I just have to ask him what happened tomorrow Yusuke thought.

TBC

Here frist chap tell what u all think be nice thanks.

~kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Here chap two

Chapter 2

Yusuke got up and went down stairs to make breakfast. He sat down and ate then thought about his new guest. He walked back up to the guest room and he opened the door to see his guest awake.

"Ohayo!" The boy turn his head glare at him.

"Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?!"

Yusuke glared at the kid and walked up to the bed.

"Look kid I found you bleeding to death and I brought you to my house, so this is the thanks I get? Geez why the hell do I help people."

"…. You didn't have to help me." Yusuke looked at the kid.

"I wanted to kid. Here if your hungry eat this." Yusuke handed him his breakfast. He eyed it and yusuke started to laugh.

"I'm not going to poison you."

"Hn…"

"What's your name kid?"

"Its not kid! Its….Hiei.." Yusuke looked at him and then noticed it's the same person he has to kill…

"Damn are you kidding!" Why does this always have to happen to me? He's just a kid! Yusuke thought I hate this!

"Ok kid tell me what happened." Hiei glare at him.

" My name is Hiei not kid!"

"Ok, ok how did you get hurt?" Hiei looked at yusuke and ignored the question he ask.

"What's your name?" Yusuke realized he had forgot to tell him his name.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Hiei went pale…. He was the leader of maki….Hiei thought.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm leaving I have to go."

"Nope you cant not with those wounds." Hiei gave yusuke his death glare and he got up.

"No one tells me what to do!" His voice dropped and he was very angry. Yusuke stood his ground and gave his own glare.

"I'm not telling you what to do." Hiei was still glaring at yusuke.

"Get out of my way or you will die." His voice was cold and ruthless. Yusuke walked up to him and pushed Hiei onto the bed. He put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"You are going to stay here if you like it or not and if you try anything I will be the one killing you." Hiei just sat their stunned and yusuke took note of that. He let go of Hiei shoulder.

"Now eat, you need to build up your strength. I will be leaving don't try anything." Hiei eyed him and he started eating before yusuke walked out.

"I wont…" yusuke turned around saw Hiei looking at him.

"Good bye kid." Yusuke walked out off the room and went outside.

"Geez why did I do that!" Yusuke was thinking as he looked ahead trying to figure what to do…

"Hey Urameshi!" Yusuke turned around and saw Kawabara his best friend.

"Hey Kawabara what's up."

"I came here to ask about your new job? Have you found him?"

"Nah I haven't, don't say anything to Raizen."

"I wont so where are you going?" Yusuke thought for a moment. "Going to look for this assassin." I want to know if he's really the assassin I'm looking for." Yusuke went looking and Kawabara look with him.

Couple hours later.

"Geez where could this guy be!"

"Don't know lets look for him another day see ya later Kawabara!" Kawabara wave said bye yusuke heading to his place and to check on his guest, he at his place walks in toke his shoes off then headed up stirs into the guest room yusuke walk in saw he probably awake or sleeping he couldn't see because he on his side facing the wall.

"Hey are you awake?" He sat up turn around to face yusuke. "Hn what do you want?"

"To talk now tell me how did you get injured"? Hiei glare at him said nothing yusuke getting annoyed.

"Look I don't want to be nosy but you should tell someone".

"I'm telling you nothing or anyone. Yusuke now glaring at him.

"Stop giving me an attitude". Hiei didn't say anything he getting annoyed with Yusuke.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Yusuke clam himself looks at Hiei.

"Look at your self your all beat up" Hiei look away his eyes are on the floor. Yusuke sighed said," You can tell me when you are ready. Hiei raise his head up eyed him.

"I don't know when I don't trust you".

"Some day you will."

"Hn in your dreams". Yusuke laugh said" come on I didn't eat lunch nether have you lets get some dinner.

"fine. Both walk down stirs in the kitchen yusuke made dinner both eating. Yusuke thinking "I don't know why I save him but I couldn't just leave why did I save him?

TBC

Hope you like it.

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here chap 3

Chapter 3

Yusuke's alarm went off and he threw it on the ground. He got up took a shower and got changed, made breakfast and then checked on his guest. Yusuke went in the room to see him still sleeping soundly.

"He looks cute, normally he looks mad at the world. When he sleeping he looks cute"

what the hell am I thinking snap out of it yusuke!

Yusuke walked up to the bed and went to check his wounds. Hiei's eyes snapped open and he punched Yusuke. Yusuke hit the floor with a BUM! He looked at Hiei who looked shocked.

"Fuck! Damn that hurt! You got a punch! Geez that hurt. That's going to leave a mark."

"I ,I didn't mean to… punch you…." Yusuke looked at him smiled and he got up to walk over to him.

"Its fine it's my fault. I wanted to check your bandages." Hiei looked at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Yusuke looked at him trying to come up for an answer.

"Why are you all ways asking me that? And I want to help you its not bad to help people when there in need." Hiei in shock, I don't get it…a gang leader wants to help me. What has this world come to? Hiei kept thinking while still looking shocked.

"Fine lets get this over with." Yusuke nodded and started to unbandage and check and see if its healing.

"Your wounds are healing pretty good." Hiei nodded and yusuke redid the b0ndaging.

"Now let me fix us some breakfast." Yusuke got up and headed to the kitchen.

Couple hours later…

"Damn you just kick my ass lets do this again!"

"Yusuke can we play a different game?" Yusuke asked Hiei if he wants to play video games with him. Hiei kept beating Yusuke, three times in a row in street fighter. "Damn Hiei your really good at this."

"Am I?" Yusuke nodded and then looked though his games and found his other favorite game.

"Hey lets play this its mortal combat."

"I don't care."

"Kool." They played that for a while and then got tired of it. Then they watched a little TV.

At Mukuro office

Mukuro was sitting at her desk looking at papers and sighing. A guy walked in with red hair and he stopped and bowed and then said:

"excuse me Mukuro Sama but we have a problem."

Mukuro looked up and nodded.

"Hiei never came back. We don't know where he is." Mukuro looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He is no where to be found. We looked everywhere." Mukuro picked up her phone and dialed Hiei's number. She got no answer and hung up.

"Search everywhere. kurama take a few people with you."

"Yes." Kurama bowed and left her room. "where could you be" Hiei? Kurama thinking, Mukuro thinking I hope no one got you…

Back at Yusuke

"Hey don't you love pizza!" Hiei nodded. Both were eating pizza at a restraint. Yusuke didn't want Hiei be stuck at his house so he took him out. They had walked back to his house and just gotten inside.

"I'm beat! Hey lets go in my room and watch a little TV. Come on." Hiei nodded and both took a shower and then went in his room.

"Yusuke what in the gods name are you watching?" Yusuke snickered and said "America next top model I watch it when I'm bored. Girls are nuts you know."

"Can we watch something else?"

"Fine oh lets watch this." Hiei just watched whatever yusuke put on.

"Hey men are you awake…" Yusuke looked over and saw Hiei was asleep.

"That's a good idea yusuke thought and then he fell asleep.

TBC

Hope you all like it tell me what you think, be nice :)

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yusuke woke up he set up yawn he looks over to see Hiei still sleeping. He got up went into the bathroom getting ready he has to go in the office today. He walks down stirs walk in the kitchen made breakfast. He left a note for Hiei to tell him he will be out half the day. He left got in his car drove off.

At work….

"Hey Urameshi! Yusuke saw his Best Friend.

"Hey Kawabara what's up?

"Nothing we got a job are you ready?

"Yea I just need to see the boss.

"Ok see you outside. Yusuke wave, he walks up to Raizen office knock Raizen said come in. Yusuke walk said" Hey old men!

"Did you find the assassin? Yusuke shook his head.

"No old men I didn't maybe he out of town.

"Maybe he is keep a eye out for him.

"Yes sir.

"Now go do your job Kawabara waiting for you.

"Bye old men. Yusuke walk out now with Kawabara now going to do there job.

At muchi..

"I ask you do you have our money! Yusuke yelled at the men who bagging for his live..

"No I don't I told your boss I don't have it!

"Well I'm sorry to say this…. BANG the men went down.

"He should've said yes. Yusuke agreed went to another job.

Couple hours later

"Damn! I can't believe how stupid people are! Yusuke yelled Kawabara agreed with Yusuke.

"See you later Urameshi.

"Bye Kawabara.

At Yusuke

"Hey I'm Home!

"Hi….

"What are you doing? Yusuke walk in saw Hiei on the couch watching TV he watching…

"Hiei are you bored? Hiei look at Yusuke nod.

"There nothing else on. Yusuke stated laughing.

"Shut up there nothing wrong watching keeping up with the kardeshians!

"Yea yea, Yusuke sat down next to him watching it. Both sleep in the living room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Here Chap 5, chapter 6 will show a whole lot more after this the plot will begin sorry its sooo slow I promise it will get better. I deleted the wrong chap sooo chapter 6 will be awhile sorry I am very upset about it! soo here chap 5 oh and there a little lime or lemon hehehe hope u like it!

*I don't own yu yu hakusho hope I did but don't! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Hiei woke up next morning to see that Yusuke left already. Hiei left the house to walk around and he saw his bag in the alley.

He walked over to it and saw his sword there.

He looked in his bag and saw his phone. He turned it on and saw how many times Mukuro and kurama called. He realized he should call them but not now. He didn't want to go back just yet…

Couple hours later Yusuke home…

Yusuke walked and in took his shoes off. It had been a long day at work with Raizen on his case. Yusuke walked into the living room and saw Hiei sound asleep with the TV on. Yusuke noticed he likes that show…weird Yusuke laughed at that.

"HEY LITTLE KURO WAKE UP I GOT FOOD!"

Hiei jumped up looking around saw yusuke smiling.

"Hey Kuro. Hiei glared at him.

"Yusuke don't do that!"

"Sorry you sleep like a log."

"Hn."

"Here eat up I got some movies to there horror movies."

"Ok what do you got."

"Halloween and the Jun oh"

"Sounds good put Halloween on."

"Got it."

Watching the movie and done with their dinner, both liked it and were unfazed.

"Geez that guy got shot how many times and he lives damn."

"Seven I think… it was good." Yusuke laughed and put the other one on.

"This one looks good."

"Yea." Watching it Hiei fell asleep on Yusuke lap who jumped a little. He shook Hiei a little.

"I am going to take you to bed."

"I'm not tired. I'm going to finish watching this."

"Fine…"

"Its not even scary."

"Going to put another movie on."

"Ok." Yusuke put another movie on and both were getting bored with it. Yusuke decided to put on a movie channel. "This one's better."

"Yea it is." Hiei leaned against Yusuke's arm and yusuke was trying to get his head together but he couldn't…

Yusuke turned his head. "Hey." Hiei turned his head and yusuke kissed him. Hiei was in shock but lean in the kiss. Hiei put his arms around Yusuke's neck and yusuke put his arms around Hiei waist. Now the two were getting hot tongue and wrestling. They flopped onto the couch and yusuke was on top. Yusuke smirked and Hiei frowned at this.

"Now lets take this off." Hiei blushed bright red and Yusuke took it off and threw the shirt on the floor. Leaving a trail of kisses up his body over his toned chest and putting his hand down his pants. Rubbing his member and leaving Hiei moaning. Yusuke smirked and continued what he was doing in Hiei's pants.

"Damn it Yusuke." Yusuke laughed and took off his pants and boxers.

"Just have to buy you new ones. Now go on your keens." He obeyed and Yusuke got his lotion put some on his fingers. He stuck one in Hiei's hole while still rubbing his member.

"Your tight relax Kuro." Hiei was trying and Yusuke turned him around to kiss him. He relax a little and Yusuke broke off his finger in rubbing around "ahhh humm. "Feeling good huh Kuro."

"Yes…" Yusuke smirked and continued. He stuck another finger in rubbing around and Hiei yell in pleasure. Hiei pulled down Yusuke pants and boxers and sucked on yusuke member. Yusuke moaned in pleasure.

"Damn Hiei your really good at this." Then he cummed and Hiei spit it out in his glass.

"Man that was good."

"You want more?" Yusuke grinned and nodded so Hiei Continued.

Couple Minutes later

Both were past out on Yusuke's bed. Neither knew how they got there but they did. Yusuke turned his head and saw Hiei fast asleep next to him. His left arm over Yusuke's back and the other one on the bed with half his body on Yusuke. Yusuke's right arm under Hiei and the other on his back, Yusuke thought I don't regret a thing I did today. I really am starting to like him or love him…. cant believe this oh well he is cute."

TBC

Little sweet huh so in next chap the plot begins and it gets deeper you will know y it rated m until next time.

~Kuro~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone Kuro here I finally got chap 6 done I hope it turn out ok I try to remember how I type the last time, like I said in chap 5 that the plot will begin everything starts here and chap 7 to I deleted that one to by accident! Oh I'm soo happy I got a follower yay sorry that made me happy!

Any way I will stop talking let you all read here chap 6!

* I don't own yu yu hakusho!*

Chapter 6

Yusuke woke up felling refresh and in pain he got up slowly so he won't wake Hiei up he move his arm, which was round Hiei waist he pull Hiei arm away which was on his. There legs where tingle to yusuke move his legs slowly out he finally able to get up yusuke walk other to the bathroom toke a shower got change for work.

Yusuke left a note for Hiei then he left.

At work….

He doing paper work Kawabara walk in gave him some reports then there called to Raizen office he gave them a job to do.

Yusuke driving home, he finally reaches Home Park the car getting out heading into his house open the door toke his shoes off.

"I need a new job driving me fucking insane….what the hell where did that glass came from?"

Yusuke look in the kitchen to see glass on the floor in there to he walking up stirs a man came out started to attack Yusuke. Yusuke duck then pouch the guy in the face then knock him out another guy came out throwing pouches Yusuke kick him then knock him out.

Yusuke ran in his room to see a strange man holding Hiei down the man hand round Hiei neck his other hand holding his hand down he trying to shoot the man.

"Where the hell did he get that gun?" Yusuke thought the stranger spotted Yusuke.

"Well the Yakuza is here I never imagine this would happened." He knock Hiei out he pick him up by his collar drag him to the door.

"Get out of my way Yakuza stay out of this."

Yusuke standing in front of his door blocking his way yusuke wont move.

"No let go of him."

"Are you crazy why are you helping him?"

"Because I want to if you're not giving him to me."

Yusuke toke out his gun.

"I will take him by force." The strange man drop Hiei walk over to the door yusuke ran over to Hiei see if he ok but he really isn't he have more wounds now all bruise up.

The man about to leave he look over his shoulder said" I hope you know what your getting your self into yakuza, assassins wont love you they only betray you." Then the man left. Yusuke pick Hiei up.

"Hey Hiei are you with me?"

"Humm."

Yusuke smile little he saw that Hiei bleeding pretty hard he thought of taking him to the hospital but he cant…then he thought of…

"Hiei I'm going to take you to a doctor." Hiei grab yusuke shirt yusuke laugh.

"Don't worry she a good friend of ours." Yusuke ran out of his house handed to the doctor place.

At the doctor house..

She sleeping in bed then she heard a loud knocking on her door she ran down stirs open it a little to see who it is its yusuke holding someone.

"Can I come in yukina?"

"Yes come right in what happened who is that? "

"He a friend you need to help him yukina!"

"Ok bring him in here I will look over him."

"Hold it!" Yusuke turn saw Kawabara glaring at him yusuke hid Hiei face so Kawabara couldn't see it.

"What Kawabara!" yusuke yelled frustrated with his best friend.

"That the assassin you where suppose to kill!?"

Yusuke ignore him brought Hiei in the room yukina chase him out because he being too emotional. Yusuke came back out seeing an angry Kawabara yusuke sat down he clam him self before he talk.

"I know I was suppose to kill him but I couldn't he was are ready injure when I found him. I look for him just to make sure it wasn't him but it was."

Kawabara look at him trying to think what to say but nothing came to his mind so yusuke want on.

"He quite the character to he frighten me I went right back at him he was so surprise to we watch TV watch movies and play games I just became attach to him."

"Urameshi….what are you going to do to?"

"Don't know."

An hour later yukina came out she walk in the living room stood in front of yusuke and Kawabara said" he in pretty bad condition we need to take him to the hospital." Yusuke nod got up from the couch.

"Kawabara." He nod yusuke walk over to the door said" Thank you yukina for helping me."

Then he left yukina ran over to the door walk out to see yusuke walking he are ready cross the street yukina yelled his name he couldn't hear it because he so far away.

Yukina walk back in.

"Why did he leave?" yukina ask confuse at yusuke actions.

"Because sweet heart he couldn't he was suppose to kill him but he didn't lets get him to the hospital." Yukina nod both got ready Kawabara carried Hiei to the car now heading to the hospital.

With kurama…

Kurama phone rang he pick it up.

"Hello?"

"The person you are looking for is at sakura hospital go there and you will find him."

Person hangs up kurama look at his phone to see it was Hiei number kurama grab his keys head to the hospital.

At yusuke….

Yusuke walk up to his door unlock it walk in toke off his shoes and walk in his kitchen he look round.

"I need to clean this place up."

Yusuke toke his keys out of his jacket and phone he hang it up he went in the other packet toke a cell phone out he put the cell phone next to his on the counter said" I need to give his cell back."

Started cleaning.

TBC

Well tell me what you think until next time

~Kuro~ . if there any mistakes sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Here chap 7 I try my best on how I type it the last time hope you guys like it. If they're any mistakes sorry!

Don't own yyh.

Chapter 7

Three months later

"Its your own damn fault!" the wanna be gang leader got angry at the leader of yakuza. You see these guys think they can take us on there wrong!

"I'm going to fucking kill you! The gang leader flung him self at leader pull a knife out trying to stab the leader but he pull his gun out shot him in the chest.

The Other member's grab their leader ran away yakuza just let them go.

"Man those guys are a real pain in the ass."

"Not any more!" All the men laugh.

"Hey Urameshi lets go in now." Said yusuke best friend yusuke look at him shake his head.

"Nah not tonight I will see you tomorrow."

"Geez Urameshi….fine!" Yusuke about to walk away but his phone rang Yusuke pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Yusuke go to Yazka there a break in check and see if any important documents are missing."

"Ok I will check bye." Yusuke hang up turn round to see Kawabara still standing there.

"Come on Kawabara we need to head to Yazka there a break in."

"Aw man really geez cant we have a day to our self's!" Both heading to Yazka….

At Yazka…

"Geez they did number on us."

Yusuke nod he look round to see half of their stuff missing Kawabara looking round to trying to find what they haven't toke.

"Damn who the hell did this?! Yusuke yelled he very pissed off Kawabara walking round saw someone laying on the floor Kawabara ran over to him to see he dead.

"He dead Urameshi I'm going to check and see if anyone alive."

"All right." Kawabara left to see if anyone alive. Yusuke walk into safe where all the impartment documents are held he searching to see if they're any missing. Yusuke felt he being watch but he kept searching.

"Damn someone toke some shit!" Some one came out of the shadows swung his weapon at Yusuke who dodge it pull out his gun shoot at him three times.

"How the hell did you dodge those?!" The stranger was about to escape Yusuke ran over grab his shoulder slam him in the wall.

"Gasp ahh damn…."

"Who the hell are you what do you want with those documents?"

The guy didn't say anything Yusuke grabs his hood about to rip it off but the guy grab his arm.

Yusuke toke his arm off toke his hood off…Yusuke toke a step back.

"Hiei?" He look up realize its Yusuke…

"Yusuke…"

"I'm sorry…. Hiei got up walk over to him.

" Why are you here?"

"Its our wear house why are you stealing this Hiei?"

"Because."

"Hiei I." Both heard foot steps Hiei put his sword a way walk little closer said" I will see you later." Then he toke off before anyone say him.

"Urameshi I found three alive!"

"All right I'm coming." Yusuke walk with Kawabara outside where other yakuza looking round talking about what happen Yusuke walk up to another leader both talk then he said Yusuke could go home both said bye him and Kawabara left both heading home.

Next day at night….

"I really should look in for another job a restraint or something! This job pissed me off!"

Yusuke got up from the couch he just got off the phone with his boss who being a ass to him. Yusuke toke out a drink he walk in his living room Yusuke stop look round then grab the intruder arm slam him against the wall. He toke out his gun pointed to his head said" Who the hell are you what do want?!"

"Do you like slamming people against walls?"

"SHUT UP I'M GOING TO….." Yusuke toke the intruder over to the light saw its Hiei.

"Damn it to hell Hiei you need to stop sneaking up on people!"

"I just like surprising you."

"Shut up sit down why are you here?" Hiei sat down look at Yusuke.

"I told you I was coming to see you."

"I never thought you would come after how I left you."

"Its fine Yusuke I'm not really mad you called Kurama how did you know to call him?"

"I saw how many times you called each other so I just guess."

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Of cause, so how you been?"

"Fine you?"

"Busy like all ways you want to stay for little bit?"

"Sure." Yusuke and Hiei had long conversation then ate dinner now sitting on the couch looking for something to watch.

"There never anything on TV! Why even get it."

"I hate looking and never finding anything."

"I agreed with you." Yusuke turn his head to look at Hiei who turn his.

"What?" Yusuke move closer then their lips meet now making out on the couch both pull part for needed air.

"Lets go up to my room. Yusuke put his hand out Hiei toke it.

Up in his room….

Yusuke put his tongue in Hiei mouth that groans in the kiss now on Yusuke lap

"Where did you get this scar?"

"When that guy attack me." the scar on his chest all the way down to his side.

"Damn I remember you had a lot of blood on you."

"Yea." Both started kissing again…

Then he looks at the time his eyes winded Yusuke now kissing his neck.

"Ah Yusuke I got to go." Yusuke stop look at him.

"What?"

"Sorry I have to leave."

"Why?" Hiei look down.

"I don't want anyone to find me Mukuro got some people follow me round I got rid of them but not for long."

Yusuke nod Hiei got off walk over to pick up his shirt and jacket put them on. Yusuke got up put his shirt on.

"So where did you get that jacket?" It leather jacket with black dragon on the back.

"This store don't remember the name of it."

"Its nice."

"Thanks."

Walking back down now at the door Yusuke grab Hiei hand before he leaves.

"Will you come back over?"

"Yea I will call you." Yusuke smile then kiss him, which didn't surprise Hiei then broke apart Yusuke let go.

"If you want to know Yusuke." Yusuke look at Hiei wonder what he going to say.

"I'm not mad at you remember yusuke you save my life I will see you soon." Then he left Yusuke little surprise he said that but very happy that he did, Yusuke close his door thinking when he will see his little Kuro again.

TBC

Tell me what you think be nice until next time

~Kuro~


	8. Chapter 8

Here chap 8! Going to tell you all now there a lemon scene I know I had one last time that didn't really show a lot this one dons sooo if you don't like them then skip. AND the plot begins! Will Mukuro and Raizen find out about Yusuke and Hiei…Read to find out Enjoy! If they're any mistakes sorry! Don't own

Y*Y*H!

Chapter 8

"So he was there and he didn't kill you." Hiei look at his best friend nod. Kurama look at Hiei search him to see what really happen and what went on...

"Don't do that kurama I don't even know why I told you." Kurama just smiles thinking "I thought so."

In Mukuro office..

"Hello Hiei. "

" Hi Mukuro." Hiei sat down on the chair and went threw the files Mukuro gave him he came upon yusuke file he red it he didn't know that yusuke was suppose to kill him…..

"Hiei I have a mission for you and kurama."

"What is it?"

"His name is Kokyo Houshi he works at chi he owns money to us when he hired us he never paid us so you know what to do." Hiei nod Mukuro look at the file he was reading. "Why was Hiei reading Yusuke Urameshi flies?" Mukuro thought to her self, she looks at him Hiei look up saw her looking at him.

"What?"

"Why where you reading Yusuke Urameshi files Hiei trying to think of something to say.

" Everyone says he the best of maki." Mukuro nod.

"He is, you go to Chi Company tomorrow to have a nice talk with Houshi san." Hiei nod he wants to go see Yusuke again.

"Lets go out tonight Hiei have a nice dinner."

"Ok there nothing else you want me to do?"

"No how about tomorrow I have no paper work let's go out tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"Good you have today off come back here at 8:00 am tomorrow."

"Ok is there anything else?"

"No you can go rest." Hiei nod he got up then said" I will see you tomorrow bye Mukuro."

"Bye Hiei." Then he left Mukuro wondering what's going on in Hiei head.

In Yusuke office…

Yusuke sitting at his desk Kawabara came in.

"Hey Urameshi aren't you heading home?"

"Yea just need to finish this."

" All right see you later."

"Bye." Kawabara about to leave he turn round said" Urameshi yesterday did you see anyone at the scene?" Yusuke look up, did he see Hiei there?

Yusuke thought about it then shook his head Kawabara not going to keep asking him so he just said.

" I just thought you did those assassins are ruthless and they say about us yakuza." Kawabara left yusuke sigh.

" Damn that was close!" Yusuke finish his papers he put them away going to give them to Raizen tomorrow then he turn everything off then lock his door left.

At Yusuke house….

" Damn today was to stress full I should get a new job." Yusuke walk in his kitchen he look round he put his cup down toke out his gun yusuke walk over to the wall put his back to it then he came out.

"WHO the fuck are y…. damn it Hiei I told you to stop snacking up on me!"

" Where would the fun be in that?"

" Crazy bastard."

" I'm not the one walking round with a gun in my hand." Yusuke put his gun away. (LOL! Who doesn't love this part!)

" Shut up." Hiei smirk yusuke walk back in his kitchen.

" Have off today?" Yusuke asks Hiei, pouring some water in a glass Hiei sitting on the counter yusuke ask him if he want some Hiei said no.

"Yea have a job tomorrow."

"Hum that's kool."

"I'm all yours today." Hiei smirk yusuke walk over to him step in front of him. (really love this part!)

"Are you saying I can do what ever I want with you?"

"Maybe I am."

Yusuke grin grew wider he walk closer to Hiei put his hand on Hiei face said" Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea I am sure."

"All right." Yusuke put his hand behind his neck kiss him Hiei kiss him back slow and firm kiss they pull back to take a breath.

"Lets go up to my bedroom. "

"Ok."

Up in his bedroom…. Lemon scene if you don't want to read it skips it.

They pull each other for another kiss taking Hiei shirt off unbuckling his belt and pants pulling his pants off Hiei taking Yusuke shirt off and unbutton his pants taking them off Yusuke pull him in for another kiss, yusuke move his tongue round swipe across Hiei lip Hiei rap his arms round Yusuke neck he groan from the kiss then he rubbed against

Yusuke tongue both groan.

Both break a part for needed air yusuke kissing down Hiei neck then rub his nipples he groan in pleasure yusuke rub his hands all over Hiei body, Yusuke look at aroused erection Yusuke smirk at that.

Yusuke move his hand down into Hiei boxes, which made him yep yusuke toke his hand out.

"Not going to hurt you little Kuro."

"Just surprise me. Yusuke laugh he ran his hand down Hiei boxers again started rubbing Hiei throbbing erection Yusuke whisper different things and Hiei getting more turn on by the second.

"Ah Yusuke more….." Yusuke smirk stroking harder making Hiei moaning louder he con yusuke grin he really turning him on huh?

Yusuke grin at this he getting very turn on by Hiei right now. "I really want something now." Yusuke thought, Hiei turn round he rub up against yusuke throbbing erection.

Hiei put his hands on yusuke boxers toke them off…

TBC

HAHAHA sorry guys you have to wait! Until next time

~Kuro~

… JK! Going to finish this Lemon scene….Enjoy!

Hiei puts his mouth round Yusuke member started to suck he slowly lick all over Yusuke member and standing straight up now licking lower base Yusuke yelled in pleasure.

"Ah men Hiei that feels really good!" Then…RANG RANG…

Hiei phone rings Hiei stop he saw his pants grabs them toke his phone out answers it.

"What?!" The person on the other line pause quickly recovers.

"Hiei I called to tell you we have a mission tomorrow call to meet me at Mukuro office."

Yusuke crawl over to Hiei went on his keens put his mouth around Hiei throbbing member suck on it Hiei try not to moan he put his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning.

When kurama said about their mission Hiei had to say ok.

"Yea Mukuro told me about it I will meet you there." Hiei finally spoke Yusuke swipe his tongue around Hiei member he moan he quickly put his hand on his mouth.

"Hiei are you okay I should tell Mukuro your not feeling well."

" I I'm f fine call me tomorrow before you leave."

"All right see you tomorrow." Both hang up kurama look at Yoko who smirking.

"What is it Yoko?"

"It seems our little friend finally getting laid." (LOL love that part!) Yoko laughs kurama blink laugh said "no yoko Hiei not like that….wait…you think he and yusuke are… "

Yoko stares at his mate.

"The Yakuza with little Kuro …wow…. never saw that coming." Kurama shakes his head thinking this is not going to be good.

Back to Yusuke and Hiei

Yusuke wash his crawl back on the bed came over push Hiei down kisses him hungry both wrestle with their tongues Hiei push Yusuke over.

"Haha are you ready?" Both breathing heavy Hiei nod Yusuke push Hiei on the bed again.

"Y yes take me Yusuke!" Yusuke smiled nod turn him round.

"Spread your legs." Hiei nod did what he said yusuke grab his lotion put on his fingers he put one finger at a time so he wont hurt Hiei.

At Mukuro office…..

"Well well isn't this a surprise Raizen why are you here?"

"Come here to tell you if you send any of your assassins again you won't be seeing them anymore."

"Humm same with your gang I should sent Hiei to kill you." Mukuro threaten Raizen who raise eyebrow and stare at Mukuro.

"What he dead." Mukuro stand up glare at him.

"Hiei not dead your Yakuza failed to kill him." Now its Raizen turn to Raise from his chair now glaring at Mukuro who glaring back at him.

"Yusuke would never fail me Mukuro!" Mukuro eyes widen she in shock now.

" You said Yusuke he was sent to kill Hiei."

"Yes he was."

Mukuro thinking Raizen interrupted her out of her thoughts.

"I will be going I need a long talk to my subornment.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We should look in to this matter."

"No you can I will talk to Yusuke you can do what ever you like." Mukuro nod now thinking, "Why would Hiei do this with a Yakuza above all people he a leader to.

Raizen left her office Kawabara waiting out side for Raizen when he came out both leaving her office.

Raizen stop turn round look at Kawabara who wondering what's wrong with him?

"Tell me the truth Kawabara did Yusuke kill that assassin?"

Kawabara eyes widen he didn't want Raizen to see so he went back to normal.

"I think so we look everywhere for him Yusuke said he skip town."

"Is Yusuke in love with this assassin?" Kawabara mouth drop shook his head.

"No way Raizen sama I will go to yusuke place talk to him."

"Go I see you both in my office tomorrow. Kawabara nod left he driving he thinking "Yusuke you are out of fucking mind I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

At Yusuke's

"Ahhh damn harder!" Yusuke really enjoying him self-Hiei his little sex kitten both stop collapse on the bed Yusuke hold him.

"Hiei do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Humm… " Yusuke laugh playing with his hair he cut it much shorter now. "I hope no one finds out about us…" Then he falls asleep.

11:oo clock….

BAM BAM KOCK KNOCK!

"Urameshi get your ass down here answer this door!"

Yusuke open his eyes groan why is Kawabara here?! Yusuke got up Hiei open his eyes to see Yusuke getting up putting on his clothes. (He toke out of his closet.)

"Where are you going?" Yusuke snap his head up to see Hiei staring at him Yusuke put his shirt on walk over sat on the bed gave him a kiss.

"Be right back Kawabara here sounds like he needs to tell me something go back to sleep I will be right back." He gave him another kiss left.

"Urameshi I mean it open this door or I will." Yusuke open the door.

"Or you will do what?" Kawabara chuckle walk in.

In the living room…

"What's the matter Kawabara?"

"Raizen sama went to Mukuro office today." Yusuke eyes widen jaw drop yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kawabara nod he spoke up.

"Urameshi please tell me you don't love that shrimp."

Yusuke just sat there thinking what if they found out?

"Urameshi you are aren't you?"

Yusuke look at Kawabara he shook his head then he got said" Can I use your bathroom."

"Sure you know where it at, Kawabara you knew me."

"Yea I do." He walk up stirs went in the bath room did his business came out he look at Yusuke room he walk over to it open the door saw what he wish he didn't.

Hiei sleeping in Yusuke bed….Kawabara look on the floor clothes scatter everywhere.

"Don't wake him up Kawabara." Kawabara jump turn saw Yusuke behind him.

"Damn it Urameshi." He sighs said" ok I wont be careful I wont say anything your lucky I'm you're my best friend."

"Thank you Kawabara I know that's why you're my best friend."

Hiei got up grab a shirt walk out saw Yusuke and his friend talking.

"What's going on?" Both turns their heads saw Hiei standing there with Yusuke shirt on.

"Hiei you grab the wrong shirt."

"Don't care."

Hiei walk in the bathroom.

"I will see you tomorrow at work."

"K bye.

"See ya." Kawabara left Yusuke walk back in his bedroom sat on his bed deep in thought Hiei came in he walk up to Yusuke.

"Yusuke what's wrong?" Yusuke look up smiled little he saw how concern Hiei look.

"I'm fine come here. "Yusuke toke Hiei arm put him on his lap his legs are round Yusuke waist arms are round Yusuke neck his head against Yusuke chest Yusuke whisper in Hiei ear.

"Promise me you wont let them take you away from me." Yusuke whisper.

"I promise, you are the only person who ever cared about me."

both stayed like that for awhile until Yusuke said" lets go to bed Hiei agreed both slept in each other arms.

TBC

Hope you all enjoy this chap. This is my fav chap! Love writing Yoko now, This is my first lemon one sooo yea I normally don't write them but I am now lol tell me what you all think be nice! Until next time

~Kuro~


	9. Note

Hi everyone~ Kuro here with a question what Yu Yu Hakusho story do you want me to continue? Here are the stories~

Assassin

Assassin meets Yakuza

Night Club

Neko Hime

Love Hurts

Silence is love friendship

Which one of these do you like the most. I do have major writer block on assassin so I shouldn't put it on the list but if you guy like it I should try writing it.

Tell me on reviews or you can pm me I don't mind either way. Thank you for reviewing and adding it to favorites and following hope to hear witch ones you like until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
